


Time to stop

by TheMS_Under_Over



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Ideas from discord, Legend is emo, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), TIme has a fucking boombox, Time to stop, Why Did I Write This?, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMS_Under_Over/pseuds/TheMS_Under_Over
Summary: Dink suffers.In which:Time has a boomboxWild twerksDink becomes confettiKidzbop is playedTime yeets himself off a cliff like twilight princessAnd much, much more.Why did I write this? Ideas from discord.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule/Bagpipes, Time/Kidzbop
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Time to stop

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas from discord. A big list of dumb Time headcanons.
> 
> This is the worst piece of literature I've ever written. My actual writing skills are much better. Please believe that.

The sky flashed as Hyrule cast spell after spell of thunder. Wind brandished the phantom sword, hoping it would be enough for the battle. Warriors had previously collapsed, exhausted from slaughtering so many of Dark Link’s cronies. Wild was crouching, coming back to the land of the living, while Twilight stood next to him, an unreadable expression on his face. Legend held a faded picture in front of him, staring at it. It was empty, except for himself and a few trees. It seemed like only he could see something else. Four stood to the back of the battle field, looking conflicted. He would glance at his hands and to his sword, almost drawing it, and then putting it back. Sky’s sailcloth was bloody, but overall the chosen hero looked alright. 

Sky stood and held the master sword to the sky’s. “ Today, we end this all!”  
Everyone cheered. (Except for warriors, but no one likes warriors, so they didn’t care.)

After a long and harsh battle, the hero’s were exhausted. Dink laughed maniacally. “ You hero’s can never beat me!” 

Wild looked up, his facial expression one of a trash gremlin. “ You’ve forgotten our secret weapon!”  
Dink took a step back in shock, “ What?” smiling, he laughed once again.” WHat do you have that I do not?”

Twi put a hand on Wild’s shoulder. “ Him.” He said, and then he promptly passed out.

Suddenly, smoke appeared from the corner of the battlefield. Music could be heard playing softly. The shadow of a large man loomed through the shadows, and Dink let a squeak out in fear. 

“ I….. am here.”

Everyone gasped, and Legend passed out. Time stepped out of the smoke, with a boombox on his shoulder. He sashayed towards Dink, singing along to the lyrics from his boombox. 

“ Shake it off, shake it off! PLayers wanna play! ” He then proceeded to do the cha cha slide.

Dink crumpled to the ground. “I-is that FUCKING kidzbop?!”

Time merly did the Nae Nae in response. He turned the music up louder, and Dink crumbled into little pieces of confetti with a scream. The gang waved their arms like a concert.  
Wind ran to the pieces of Dink and began to devour them. He then proceeded to twerk and Wild joined in. 

Time did the orange justice, and changed the song to Fireflies. He then yeeted himself off the cliff, and once he hit the ground he got up and simply disappeared. Sky could swear he heard the windows shut down noise….

Legend woke up. " What the living FUCK just happened?"


End file.
